


Предназначение

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Ей неоткуда ждать помощи, не от кого ждать сочувствия; она одна перед своим злейшим врагом».
Relationships: Alternate Calliope & Caliborn





	Предназначение

Каллиопа знает о своём предназначении.  
Она не одна — и это гнетёт её, втекает чёрными густыми тенями в глаза, пока она дремлет. Каждая секунда тьмы — секунда слабости, беззащитности и ледяного ужаса ожидания.  
Она не одна — но лучше бы была: угасающее солнце, тихое нашёптывание звёзд, ветер мёртвой планеты — все они рассказывают свои истории, у всех Каллиопа просит поддержки или хотя бы сочувствия.  
Она не одна — но ей неоткуда ждать помощи.  
Она одна перед своим злейшим врагом.

Она засыпает — просыпается Калиборн.

Калиборн есть всё худшее во вселенной, потому что он — не Каллиопа, потому что он угрожает Каллиопе и обещает убить её.  
Каллиопа не Калиборн, поэтому она не угрожает и не обещает — она убивает его.  
Калиборн упрям, лжив и хитёр, он высмеивает доброту и считает её глупостью, но доброта Каллиопы — это не глупость, а маска. Щит, за которым можно спрятаться в ожидании удачного момента.  
Когда Калиборн решает войти в игру, Каллиопа поддерживает его. Притворяется слабой и испуганной, просит его войти первым, чтобы потом сделать всё так же и присоединиться к сеансу. Калиборн дразнится, издевается, называет тупой никчёмной дурой, а Каллиопа молчит. В её рту прячутся отравленные змеи — ненависть, жгущая изнутри, как кислота.  
Каллиопа вгрызается в собственную плоть и не чувствует боли — она убивает не себя, она убивает Калиборна, мерзкого и отвратительного, портящего её вселенную. Она прогрызает острыми зубами плотную кожу, давится зелёной кровью; мышцы и сухожилия вязкие, их сложно разорвать, но Каллиопа старается, кусает и кромсает клыками. На полу стоит заботливо подставленная чаша, в которую стекают изумрудные капли, и Каллиопа опрокидывает её, когда падает на пол. Кость слишком прочная, грызть её — лишиться зуба, а то и нескольких. Вместо этого Каллиопа ползёт по полу, волоча израненную ногу за собой, размазывая кровь по книгам, рисункам и коробкам от еды. Все они больше не имеют значения. Каллиопа находит нож — единственный острый предмет, который она могла спрятать от брата — и возвращается к саркофагу для сна.  
Кровь уже начинает сворачиваться, и Каллиопа отдирает засохшую корку, чтобы продолжить, подрезает обкусанные куски ткани и начинает медленно дробить кость. Нож чуть зазубренный, и Каллиопа использует его как пилу — терпеливо, старательно, аккуратно.  
Она улыбается.  
Она знает о своём предназначении — до него ещё долгий путь, а сейчас ей надо убить то единственное зло, что отравляет её Вселенную.

Обитатель говорит ей: ты слаба, ты умрёшь, ты не справишься, но ты можешь принести жертву ради...  
Каллиопа больше не улыбается, Каллиопа убила единственное зло — и осталась одна.  
Она приносит в жертву себя, потому что знает о своём настоящем предназначении.  
Она снова одна в целой Вселенной.


End file.
